


Sam Delivers a Spanking

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Sam Delivers a Spanking

Arms stretched above your head, the skirt of your dress flipped up showing your bare bottom, curses slipping past your lips every few seconds, is where you found yourself this fine evening. Your day had been going well, everything going according to plan, that was until your slip up.

You honestly hadn’t meant, it was an honest mistake. But you had made it nonetheless, and now you were paying for it.

Sam stood behind you, belt in hand, and a few other implements laid out on the bed next to him. You never knew when or if he was going to switch implements on you, but man you’d give anything for this punishment to be over.

He had started with his hand over your dress, then he worked his way to your bare bottom with his hand, warming you up. And now he was on his third implement, his belt. Your least favorite and he knew it.

Your tears streamed down your face as his earlier words replayed in your mind, _“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”_

You had chuckled in response. CHUCKLED. Then added a snarky, ” _No one has eve managed to turn my ass red, what makes you think you’ll be able to?“_ And now you were paying for your words. He was enjoying this, inflicting this pain and watching you cry. And you loved it, his enjoyment.

You squeaked as he checked in, asking if you needed a break or to stop, but you assured him that you could take it, so he continued. The blow of the belt never landed in the same spot twice and you were sure he had kept up his promise of turning your ass seven different shades of red.

You were in for a long night.


End file.
